


Hamilton Headcanons

by Hamiltrash_Willow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrash_Willow/pseuds/Hamiltrash_Willow
Summary: My headcanons on Hamilton ships and characters. Requests are always open!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you request a ship, I'll do it as soon as I can. I have a couple NOtps, including Hamburr, Jeggy, and Jamilton, so I'm sorry about those, but I won't do those- but otherwise, I'll do pretty much anything! Some of the headcanons are NSFW, which is why this is marked explicit.

Jeffmads:  
-James seems really submissive, but he directs a lot of Thomas’ actions. He was canonically much more of a realist than Thomas, so he tends to be the one to real-talk Thomas. However, during sex, he’s a total bottom.  
-James a horny drunk and will tease Thomas a ton.  
-James loves wearing Thomas’ clothes because they’re comfy and huge on him, while Thomas loves seeing James be tiny in Thomas’ clothes.  
-Just,,,, the canonical height difference. Thomas was “at least 8 inches taller” than James (according to Madison’s Gift\- which is, by the way, a really good biography for any Madison fans out there)  
-James just randomly finds things in Thomas’ hair that Thomas puts in during the day (like pens that he doesn’t want to hold) and forgets about.  
-Thomas always stays over and takes care of James when he’s sick, probably spoonfeeding James his awful mac and cheese (this might not be accurate, but I vaguely remember reading somewhere that while experimenting with cooking, Jefferson put things like rum in his macaroni)  
-James and Thomas were both theater kids in high school (James only took it to become better in social situations), and so when they roleplay, they’re both very good at staying in character.  
-James was with Alex before Thomas, and Thomas experimented a lot in France, so they both had already been previously acquainted with BDSM and kinks before getting into it with each other (which is why I tend to write their scenes as if they’ve been doing it for a long time).  
-Kinks (a lot of these were talked over with veronicamar2002 (who is, by the way, an awesome person and writer) while planning for a fic we’re going to write):  
-So far they’ve experimented with: DDLB, praise, bondage, pet play, degradation, hair pulling, impact play, orgasm delay/denial, ConNonCon, roleplay, cross-dressing  
-The only ones of these in which Thomas would be considered the “receiver” or in which they’d switch are praise, bondage, and hair pulling.  
-James only wears dark colors when out, but at home, he secrets likes wearing flashy/lacy things. He’d never admit it, though, but Thomas knows, so he’ll sometimes “force” James to wear these types of clothes.  
-James may not be very open with his affections, but he has little ways of showing it (like cooking for Thomas, or spilling his feelings when he’s drunk or right after sex, comforting Thomas, etc)  
-Both their parents are homophobic, so Thomas and James sent them invitations to their wedding as something of a “fuck you” gesture  
-James doesn’t have violent mood swings anymore, but he certainly does have drastically different sides of himself that he shows at different times. He’s normally shy around strangers, but if brought into a debate, he will crush his opponent rationally and methodically (well, that’s canon though), and when around people he’s close with, he’ll joke around. He makes dad jokes sometimes, and Thomas dramatically tries to stop him.   
-Thomas practically begged James to move in with him, or at least to move closer to him, multiple times, and James just offered flimsy excuses (that’s also canon though), and James finally moved in after they married. As you might imagine, Thomas was overjoyed.  
-Thomas will lean on James or carry him around because he’s so short and light, and he’s always saying James is adorable. (James will either deny it or get really flustered, depending on the day)


	2. Lams Headcanons

Lams:  
-Turtles. Turtles everywhere. Alex, frankly, thinks the soft-shelled turtles that John loves are terrifying, but he puts up with it because he loves John.   
-Alex and John are both switches, but whoever is dominant in the scene they’re doing is completely dominant.  
-PDA. They’re constantly making out or touching somehow and it sometimes earns them dirty looks or homophobic comments (when that happens, either someone ends up hurt or one reigns in the other).  
-Since they both know French (yes, John knew French too- that’s actually how John, Alex, and Laf met historically), they’ll flirt relentlessly in French.  
-John and Alex went to their first pride parade together (John was scared of his dad, Alex was just too busy), and Alex found how excited John was adorable.  
-John will fight anyone who so much as lays a finger on Alex, and vice versa- but Alex is the more protective one (by a very small margin).   
-Alex first confessed to Laurens in a letter (see: their historical letters), and ever since then, he's been writing him a love letter every year on the day they got together. On the other hand, John draws Alex something, whether it be them together or just Alex or something they had both loved doing. Alex was overjoyed when John first painted him and Alex ice skating together, so John has been painting/sculpting/drawing (the sculpting didn't go quite as well as John had hoped) for Alex on their anniversary ever since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mullette and Laurette headcanons are in progress! ^^   
> Also, sorry this was so short! I'm mostly a Jeffmads stan, so there may not be all too many of the other ships.


End file.
